Eigenkreationen
by Kiddo
Summary: Weihnachtsgeschichte für Samusa, zweite Staffel


**EIGENKREATIONEN**

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Fanfiction. Diese Geschichte spielt in der zweiten Staffel und ist eine Vorsetzung zu der Storie „Neue Erfahrungen".

Widmung:

Diese kleine Geschichte widme ich Samusa zu Weihnachten. Ich hoffe mein Päckchen ist auch rechtzeitig angekommen und du hast ein schönes Weihnachtsfest.

Information:

Dieses Jahr habe ich mich entschieden es mit den Weihnachtsgeschichten etwas anders zu handhaben. Alle drei Geschichten die ich diesmal zu diesem Anlass geschrieben habe, haben diesmal etwas mit einander zu tun. „Neue Erfahrungen" ist die erste Geschichte und die anderen beiden sind Fortsetzungen dazu, können aber auch unabhängig von einander verstanden werden. Zusätzlich geht es in allen drei Geschichten auch um das gleiche Thema, mal stärker ausgebaut mal schwächer.

Die erste Geschichte spielt in der ersten Staffel und ist Snuggles gewidmet. Sie hat die erste Staffel weil dies ihre liebste ist und sie als meiner besten Freundin das Vorrecht hat, dann auch die entsprechende Storie zu bekommen

Die zweite Geschichte spielt in der zweiten Staffel und ist Samusa gewidmet. Sie hat die zweite Staffel „bekommen" da ich mir _vorstellen_ kann, dass ihr diese Geschichte von der Handlung am Besten gefällt. (Kann mich aber auch irren)

Die dritte Geschichte spielt in der dritten Staffel und ist Yury gewidmet. Sie hat die dritte Staffel bekommen, weil sie mich deshalb schon öfters genervt hat. (Verzeih mir meine Wortwahl, aber es ist einfach so! (Das ist übrigens nicht negativ gemeint))

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak betrat seine Kabine und stockte im Eingang. Sein Mitbewohner saß auf dem Boden vorm Schrank und betrachtete einige Fotos. Um genauer zu sein Lucas Fotos. Der blonde Teenager räusperte sich. „Darf ich fragen was du da machst?" Dies war eins der Probleme die man hatte wenn man keine eigene Kabine mehr hatte, der Verlust seiner Privatsphäre.

Tony Piccolo sprang auf. „Tut mir leid Luke, ich hab was im Schrank gesucht und dabei ist mir dein Karton hier rausgerutscht und ein Großteil Teil deiner Fotos hat sich über den Boden ergossen."

Das Computergenie legte die paar Schritte zum Schrank zurück und begann seine Fotos einzusammeln, er sagte nichts.

Piccolo beugte sich ebenfalls nach unten und half dabei. „Tut mir wirklich Leid Luke, ich hab das echt nicht gewollt." Er wusste wenn der Teenager nichts sagte war Vorsicht angebracht. Mit einem Wütenden Lucas der seinem Ärger Luft machte konnte er umgehen, dies hier dagegen….

„Schon okay." Das junge Genie legte den ersten Stapel Fotos wieder in den Karton. Die Bilder waren Teil seiner wichtigsten Erinnerungen, daher speicherte er sie zusätzlich auch immer an einem absolut sicheren Platz im Internex ab. Anderenfalls wären die meisten dieser Bilder mit der Zerstörung der ersten seaQuest für immer verloren gewesen. „Und nenn mich nicht Luke."

Tony atmete innerlich auf, langsam ging es zurück auf sicheres 1Territorium. Er betrachtete kurz ein Foto und drehte es dann so um das es auch Lucas erkennen konnte. „Ist das der Ben von dem du mir erzählt hast?"

Der Blondschopf sah auf und betrachtete das Bild. Der ehemalige Moraloffizier mit Kriegs Funkeln' in der Hand. Ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Jap, das ist Ben."

„Und das was er da in der Hand hält…." Tony hatte schon so die eine oder andere Geschichte von seinem Zimmergenossen gehört. Und die über Krieg waren meisten mit abstand die amüsantesten.

„Ist genau das was du denkst." Lucas hatte förmlich wieder den Geruch in der Nase. „Du und Ben, ihr hättet euch gut verstanden." Er überlegte kurz. „Oder vielleicht auch überhaupt nicht. Aber dazwischen gibt es nichts."

Piccolo legte das Bild in den Karton, nachdem er ein paar weitere eingeräumt hatte betrachtete er wieder eins genauer. Auf dem Bild sah man eine hübsche rothaarige Frau zusammen mit Lucas wie sie anscheint beim Plätzchen backen waren. Es schien als ob sie vom Fotografen unerwartet überrascht wurden. „Und ist dies hier Doktor Westphalen? Die alle in Angst und Schrecken versetzen konnte?"

Der Teenager nahm das Foto entgegen und betrachtete es genauer. „Ja, das ist sie." Er vermisste viele Crewmitglieder der ersten Tour, aber sie fehlte ihm auf eine besondere art.

„Warum habt ihr da Plätzchen gebacken?"

Das Computergenie lächelte. „Na ja, Dr. Westphalen war der Meinung das sie die gesamte Crew vor Weihnachten mit Plätzchen versorgen musste. Und wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte konnten sie keine zehn Pferde von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen."

Tony lächelte nun auch. „Und dich hat sie wahrscheinlich zu ihrem Helfer degradiert."

Lucas nickte. „Du hast es erfasst, da gab es kein Entkommen." Er strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Eine Weile lang waren die beiden mit Fotos einsammeln beschäftigt und Lucas erzählte die ein oder andere Geschichte dazu.

Als sie damit fertig waren zog sich der Teenager die Schuhe aus und kletterte auf sein Bett. Er griff nach einem Buch und fing an zu lesen. Darwin schwamm vor dem Sichtfenster zum Aquatup und beobachtete dies.

Tony legte sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett und starrte die Matratze über sich an. Lange Zeit war er still und grübelte vor sich hin.

Aber plötzlich trat Piccolo mit beiden Füßen gegen die obere Matratze und brachte sie so in heftige Bewegung, eine Sichere Form Lucas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er hatte sich dies angewöhnt nach dem er von dem Teenager einfach zu oft nicht wahrgenommen wurden war. Tony konnte immer noch nicht nachvollziehen wie man so in ein Computerprogramm vertieft sein konnte das man die Welt um sich vergaß.

Ein Aufschrei von Oben war die prompte antwort. „Hey!"

„Lass uns das auch machen."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen, egal ob sein Zimmergenosse das sehen konnte oder nicht. „Was sollen wir auch machen?" Seine Stimme klang sichtlich genervt.

„Na Plätzchen backen natürlich, es ist doch jetzt auch nicht mehr lange hin bis Weihnachten."

Der Blondschopf klappte sein Buch zu. „Sag mal spinnst du? Weißt du was das für eine arbeit ist?"

Tony nickte. „So ungefähr. Aber darum geht es nicht. Das ganze wäre doch ein Riesen Spaß." Das der Ex-Häftling mit Küchengeräten umgehen konnte wusste jeder spätesten nach dem Spargel essen.

Lucas legte sich an Rand der Matratze und ließ seinen Kopf und einen kleinen Teil des Oberkörpers nach unten baumeln so das er Tony sehen konnte. Bridger hatte diese Form der Unterhaltung einmal gesehen und einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen. Der Captain hatte versucht den Teenager davon zu überzeugen, dass er dies doch bitte lassen sollte, schließlich brauchte bloß ein Ruck durch die seaQuest gehen und Lucas würde durch den schlechten Halt zu Boden stürzen. Aber das Genie hatte bloß gekontert das sein Bett ja kein Gitter oder so was hatte und er dadurch bei einem Ruck eh aus dem Bett geschmissen würde. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

Piccolo seufzte. „Natürlich, sonst würde ich dich doch nicht fragen."

Einen Moment lang sagte der Teenager gar nicht. „Ich weiß nicht…"

„Ach komm schon, das wird bestimmt lustig. Ich besorge auch allein alles was wir brauchen und du sorgst bloß dafür das wir die Küche für einen ganzen Nachmittag bekommen."

Lucas dachte daran wie viel spaß er doch letztes Jahr mit Dr. Westphalen dabei gehabt hatte, und das obwohl er anfangs versucht hatte sich zu weigern. Warum also nicht? „Okay, aber warum soll gerade ich mich um die Küche kümmern?"

Nun war es an Tony die Augen zu verdrehen. „Man Wolenczak, obwohl du ein Genie bist hast du manchmal echt eine lange Leitung. Zum einen hast du Bridger eh um deinen Finger gewickelt und zum anderen will dich unsere Köchin eh ständig aufpäppeln und betüteln. Du musst die bloß mit deinen blauen Augen einmal groß anschauen und schon überläst sie uns die Küche ohne Probleme."

Tja, das konnte der Teenager wirklich nicht abstreiten…

* * *

Vier Tage später was es dann so weit, Tony und Lucas waren im großen Plätzchen back rausch. Mit den Standart Plätzchen waren sie bereits fertig, jetzt waren ihre Eigen Kreationen dran. Das besondere hierbei war nicht der Teig sondern die Form der Plätzchen.

Das Computergenie hatte gerade ein Blech mit Plätzchen fertig geformt die alle die Form der seaQuest hatten. Jetzt hatte er die bunten Streusel vor sich liegen und suchte alle blauen und grünen einzeln heraus. Das ganze war eine mühsame arbeit.

Als er damit fertig war bestrich er die kleinen seaQuest's mit einem Ei Gemisch und verteilte dann die Streusel fein säuberlich darauf.

Tony begutachtete das ganze eher kritisch. „Ähm Lucas, willst du nicht die Streusel lieber später drauf machen wenn die Plätzchen bereits gebacken sind? Das sind dann viel schöner aus."

Der Blondschopf schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das ist doch Absicht, die Streusel werden auf diese weise durch die Hitze verlaufen und dann ergibt es ein Muster das so ähnlich aussieht wie die echte Außenhaut der seaQuest."

Piccolo schüttelte leicht unverständlich mit dem Kopf. Jetzt erwies sich der Teen auch noch im Plätzchenbacken als Perfektionist. Das war doch langsam echt nicht mehr normal. „Okay, wie du willst." Er wandte sich jetzt einem Blech zu das abgekühlt war. Auf ihm lagen Kreisförmige Gebilde die alle noch mal zwei kleinere Kreise an ihrer Seite hatten. Mit verschiedenen Farbstofftuben machte er sich ans Werk diese zu verzieren.

Nach ein paar Minuten trat Lucas an den Exhäftling heran und musterte dessen angefangenes Werk. „Ähm Tony, was sollen diese Plätzchen genau darstellen." Das es Gesichter waren konnte er erkennen, aber warum machte sein Zimmergenosse gerade Gesichter?

„Siehst du das nicht? Ich mache seaQuest Crew Plätzchen." Immer noch hochkonzentriert verzierte er weiter.

„Wie bitte?"

Piccolo seufzte. „Na ich mache Plätzchen die verschiedene Crewmitglieder darstellen."

„Verstehe." Eines der Plätzchen trug eine Brille und war sichtlich als Lt. O'Neill erkennbar. Das Genie zeigte auf ein Plätzchen was unter anderen mit grauen Haaren und grauen Bart verziert war. „Das soll sicherlich Captain Bridger darstellen."

Tony nickte. „Ganz genau. Ich sag dir die Leute werden diese Plätzchen lieben!"

Lucas war sich da nicht so sicher, klar war es vielleicht einerseits auch lustig, aber er war sich nicht sicher was Bridger von seinem Plätzchen Konterfei halten würde. Immerhin war er noch nicht völlig ergraut…

* * *

Eine Stunde später betraten Captain Bridger und Doktor Smith die Mess Hall, sie wollten doch mal sehen ob die Küche noch stand. Bereits hier schlug ihnen ein köstlicher Geruch entgegen, das war doch wenigstens schon mal ein gutes Zeichen…

Nathan öffnete die Tür zur Küche, zuckte den Fotoapparat und drückte ab. Erst danach sah er sich in der Küche um und stockte. Es sah aus als ob eine Bombe eingeschlagen hatte!

Wendy trat an ihm vorbei und zog hörbar Luft ein. „Was ist den hier passiert?" Klar Plätzchenbacken konnte eine Menge Abwasch und Unordnung machen, aber davon sprach sie nicht. Tony und Lucas waren beide von oben bis unten mit Mehl bedeckt, ähnlich sah es auf einen Teil des Fußbodens aus. Man musste kein Genie sein um zu erkennen, dass hier eine Mehlschlacht stattgefunden hatte. Die beiden Bäcker schauten sie leicht erschrocken und beschämt an.

Bridger dagegen verbiss sich inzwischen das Lachen, nur gut das er seine Kamera dabei hatte. Er freute sich jetzt schon darauf zu sehen wie das Foto geworden war.

Tony rang nach Worten. „Ja … mh…wissen sie…" Er war sich sicher, dass sie in der Tinte saßen, klar, so schlimm würde die Strafe schon nicht aussehen, aber trotzdem. Warum hatte er dem Computergenie auch eine Ladung Mehl ins Haar kippen müssen?

Lucas setzte seine größte Unschuldsmiene auf. „Ja, das ist gar nicht so einfach zu erklären. Wissen sie, wir hatten einen kleinen Unfall mit einer Mehltüte. Sie ist auf einmal ganz unerwartet geplatzt."

Bridger musste sich immer noch das lachen verkneifen. „So, so."

Smith wollte gerade etwas sagen als der Teenager erneut ansetzte. „Wir werden das natürlich alles fein säuberlich aufräumen. Versprochen!"

Der Captain nickte. „Dann ist ja gut. Wir wollen euch auch nicht weiter stören." Und damit packte er die Ärztin leicht am Arm und zog sich mit sich.

Erst als die Tür wieder zu war und die beiden sich entfernten, blickte sie den Captain Vorwurfsvoll an. „Ihnen ist doch klar das dies eben nicht die Wahrheit wahr, oder?"

Der ältere Mann nickte immer noch amüsiert. „Aber natürlich."

„Warum haben sie das dann durchgehen lassen?"

„Wir waren doch alle einmal Jung." In seinen Augen waren Piccolo und Lucas beide noch nicht ganz Erwachsen. „Sie haben sicherlich doch auch das ein oder andere in ihrer Jugend angestellt." Und außerdem war dies wirklich Harmlos im Gegensatz zu manchen was Lt. Krieg so alles angestellt hatte.

Smith nickte. „Natürlich, aber das ist etwas anderes. Außerdem hat Lucas sie angelogen."

Nathan stoppte. „Wissen sie Lucas und ich haben eine besondere Beziehung. Sie waren bei der letzten Tour nicht dabei und wissen auch nicht das der Junge nach der Zerstörung der seaQuest für mehrere Wochen bei mir gewohnt hat. Ich nehme ihm das von eben nicht übel weil ich weiß dass ich ihm blind vertrauen kann. Wenn er es in dem Moment für richtig hielt uns eine Notlüge zu erzählen dann ist das okay. Um ehrlich zu sein glaube ich sogar, dass wenn ich alleine da gewesen wäre er die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Aber das ist okay. Beide haben in den letzten Wochen hart gearbeitet, da haben sie sich ein bisschen Spaß verdient."

Wendy lächelte. Sie konnte spüren wie gut sich der Captain und ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied sich verstanden. Aber keiner der beiden hatte dies bis jetzt vor ihr geäußert. „Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar das der Junge sie um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hat."

Der Captain nickte. „Natürlich, aber er würde das niemals negativ ausnutzen. Und außerdem wer sagt ihnen das dies nicht auch andersrum der Fall ist?" Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Die Ärztin blieb schweigend zurück und dachte darüber nach. Auch eine Gedankenleserin konnte nicht alles wissen….

* * *

In der Küche dagegen atmete Piccolo erleichtert auf. „Puh, das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen."

„Findest du wirklich?" Lucas begann eine weitere Klasur für die Plätzchen zu machen.

Tony zog die Augenbraun hoch. „Warst du eben vielleicht wo anders als ich?"

Der Blondschopf schüttelte mit Kopf. „Nein."

„Wie kannst du das dann sagen?"

Das Computergenie blickte auf und zeigte mit den Fingern auf sich. „Hallo? Wer steht hier vor dir? Du bist doch derjenige der behauptet hat das ich alle nur mal groß anschauen müsste und schon würde ich bekommen was ich will." Okay, Ben hatte das auch gesagt, aber das musste er ja nicht erzählen. „Es bestand also nie wirklich Gefahr."

Nun fing Tony an zu grinsen. „Ja, ich weiß schon warum ich mir so gerne mit dir ein Zimmer teile, auch wenn du ganz schön merkwürdig und eingebildet sein kannst. Ja, solche Kontakte sind wirklich Gold wert."

Lucas sah Piccolo ganz Unschuldig an. „Tja, wenn das so ist, nimmst du mir das jetzt sicherlich nicht übel." Und mit diesen Worten zerdrückte er auf Tonys Kopf ein Ei das er gerade in der Hand hielt.

ENDE

Geschrieben im Dezember 2005


End file.
